Los capitanes
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: Ser hermanos es un orgullo y honor. No importa que no sean hermanos de sangre, el cariño que se tiene no se olvidará ni con la oscuridad. R
1. cap 1

No sé como me surgio la idea, tal vez de tanto que he visto "EL retorno del rey" Quien sabe, capaz y me eche un refrito de algún otro fic.. aunque no lo creo... si es así mis disculpas. Mi mente está divagando últimamente y ya ni se en que día vivo.

El señor de los anillos y materiales relacionados no son míos, son del profesor John Ronald Reuld Tolkien. Personajes inventados son salidos de esta desquiciada mente.

¡Al fic!

Capitulo 1 La hija del Anduin.

El día estaba tan caluroso que las cristalinas aguas del río llamaban a todos los niños para ir a nadar un rato. En especial a un par de hermanos, los hijos del senescal que llevaron a su madre casi a rastras.

-Vamos mamá- grito el mayor -¡se nos hace tarde! –otro niño, el menor, corría tan rápido como podía pero el abrumador calor, lo obligaba a detenerse a cada momento para tomar aire.

-y eso que pensé que hoy sería un día tranquilo- dijo su madre tapándose los ojos del fuerte sol.

-¡Al agua!- gritó el menor zambulléndose con todo y ropa.

-¡Faramir!- gritó la mujer - ¡Te he dicho que te quites la ropa para nadar!

-Pero ya quería nadar- contestó el niño con un ligero puchero en la cara, el mayor movía la cabeza negativamente.

-Ah que hermanito, la ropa se queda en tierra- dijo quitándose la suya y aventándola a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Boromir! o - grito de nuevo la mujer -¡La ropa no se avienta! –los niños comenzaron a reír mientras su madre suspiraba derrotada. Mientras ellos se bañaban, ella se quito los zapatos para meterlos en la cristalina agua.

-Veamos quien aguanta más la respiración- retó Boromir hinchando su pecho de aire y entrando en el agua, Faramir le siguió pero su pulmones no tenían la suficiente capacidad para aguantar tanto como su hermano. Salió tosiendo un poco de agua y tallándose los ojos, al abrir los ojos notó que algo flotaba en el río y se iba acercando lentamente a ellos.

Casi cuando estaba cerca de ellos, Boromir salió del agua tosiendo y tomando mucho aire.

-¡Te gané!- dijo apenas pudo hablar -¿qué miras Faramir?- su hermano le señalo el objeto. Ahora era más visible, una pequeña cesta tapada se acercaba a ellos.

-¿qué crees que sea?- preguntó Faramir.

-No lo sé, vamos a ver- dijo su hermano nadando un poco para alcanzar el objeto. –Tal vez se le haya ido a alguien- opino y abrió lentamente la cesta. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al ver el contenido.

-¿qué es? ¿qué es?- se acercó su hermano menor, sorprendiéndose al igual que su hermano. Sin decir ninguna palabra llevaron la cesta hasta su madre que comenzaba a dormitar debajo de una sombra que le proporcionaba un árbol cercano.

-¡MAMÁ! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, Finduilas se levantó de golpe.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntó asustada entrando al agua, sus hijos le acercaron la cesta -¿qué es esto?- dijo tomando la cesta.

-Lo encontramos flotando en el río- dijo Boromir.

-¡Pero mira que hay adentro!- dijo Faramir sonriente. Finduilas evitó un gesto de terror, posiblemente hubieran echado ranas y cantidades de insectos para asustarla. Suspiró resignada y abrió la cesta lentamente, ahogo un grito al visualizar el contenido.

Un pequeño bebé, de no más de un año, estaba dormido en la cesta. Sus cabellos, oscuros como la noche, estaban recogidos detrás de sus orejas. La piel la tenía blanca y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, al parecer estaba durmiendo.

-Pero.. ¿quién se atrevería a dejar a un niño solo?- dijo ella tomándolo delicadamente entre sus brazos. El pequeño comenzó a despertar y los niños se acercaron para verlo mejor, los tres soltaron un grito cuando el bebé abrió los ojos. La criatura tenía los ojos de color amarillos, casi dorados. Con un extraño brillo brotando de ellos.

-¡Que ojos tan extraños!- dijo Boromir, su hermano se había escondido detrás de su madre. Los ojos del bebé le habían causado miedo.

-No tengas miedo Faramir- dijo su madre – sus ojos intimidarán pero mira –agregó acurrucando al bebé –él tiene más miedo que tú, está asustado- Faramir levantó un poco la vista para ver al bebé, su mirada reflejaba miedo y comenzó a llorar. Finduilas comenzó a arrullarlo mientras sus hijos miraban tiernamente al bebé.

-Será mejor cambiarlo- dijo Finduilas –esta ropita esta sucia por la cesta y por barro- dijo quitándole la blusa.

-¿Cómo lo llamaremos? – comenzó Boromir -¡Hay que buscarle un buen nombre! ¿Qué tal Beod?

-Mejor Elboron- dijo Faramir, su hermano negó.

-No, algo que resalte sus ojos ¿qué tal Anor? Sería buen nombre- opino.

-A mi me gusta- dijo Faramir contentó -¿tu que dices mamá?-

-Yo digo.. que esos nombres no son apropiados –comenzó –no son apropiados para una niña –dijo mientras dejaba el pañal a un lado.

-¡¿NIÑA?!- preguntaron confundidos los niños y se acercaron al bebé. La bebita sonrió y les extendió las manitas. Boromir se agacho y la niña tomo uno de sus dedos con su pequeña manita.

-Una sana y linda niñita- concluyo Finduilas cubriéndola con la camisa de Boromir. Los niños recogieron sus demás ropa y siguieron a su madre hasta el castillo.

-¿no es maravilloso?- dijo Faramir.

-¿qué es maravilloso?- pregunto Boromir.

-¡Que tenemos una hermanita!- dijo Faramir, Boromir torció la boca.

-No lo sé, dicen que las niñas son muy débiles.. ¿cómo podría enseñarle a usar una espada si sus brazos no pueden sostener el arma?- se quejo mirando a la bebita. Faramir rió.

-¡Entonces yo le enseñaré a usar el arco!- dijo el menor.

-¡Eso si que no! Si va a ser nuestra hermana debe aprender a usar la espada correctamente- replico Boromir.

-¡Arco!- se quejo Faramir.

-¡Espada!- dijo Boromir poniéndose rojo de coraje.

-¡Arco!- grito Faramir.

-¿No serían mejores las dagas?- intervino su madre, la bebe iba riéndose por ver pelear a los niños.

¡Mamá!- se quejaron los dos.

-Yo decía- contestó ella riéndose junto a la pequeña.

---------------------------------------------

El senescal de Gondor veía extrañado a la niña de ojos dorados. Se mordía los labios cada vez que la veía y refunfuñaba cada que sus hijos platicaban la historia de cómo la habían encontrado. Para la noche, después de la cena, los niños seguían jugando con la pequeña pero esta ya se mostraba cansada por el día.

-Vamos niños, es hora que la pequeña duerma- dijo Finduilas. Faramir le extendió los brazos.

-¡Yo quiero dormirla! ¡Yo quiero dormirla!- dijo, su madre sonrió y asintió. Faramir tomó a la bebita tan delicadamente como sus manos le permitieron y se sentó en un gran sillón acompañado de Boromir.

-Aun no decidimos como llamarla- dijo Boromir, mientras la niña sujetaba un pequeño juguete de Boromir. -¿Qué tal Anorwen?- Faramir sacó la lengua.

-No me gusta- dijo, Boromir torció la boca de disgusto.

-A mi tampoco- dijo su madre - ¿qué tal Luthien? Como los cuentos elfos que se cuentan- ahora fue el turno de Boromir (junto a Faramir) para sacar la lengua –Entonces no- dijo su madre pensativa.

-Será mejor pensar en eso mañana- intervino Denethor. –Ya es muy tarde y los niños necesitan ir a su entrenamiento mañana- dijo, Finduilas asintió y tomó a la bebita. Boromir y Faramir salieron de la sala, decepcionados por oír lo de "entrenamiento" y tristes por separarse de su hermanita.

-Dejaré a la bebé en la cuna- dijo Finduilas- debo asegurarme que los pequeños guerreros vayan a la cama y no cacen orcos imaginarios- agregó. Denethor la siguió tranquilamente y se quedó solo con la pequeña cuando su esposa salió de la habitación. Se acercó lentamente para verla mejor, la pequeña había abierto los ojos y ahora lo veía directamente a los ojos. Extendió su manita, por alguna extraña razón Denethor hizo lo mismo. La pequeña sonrió y se volvió a dormir sin soltar la mano del senescal.

--------------------

A la mañana siguiente mientras desayunaban, se discutía de nueva cuenta el nombre de la pequeña.

-¿y si se llama Ioreth? Como la mujer de las casas de curación- dijo Boromir.

-No me agrada- dijo su madre fingiendo que saca la lengua.

-entonces.... ¿cómo la llamaremos?- pregunto Faramir.

-Signi- se escucho y voltearon a ver a Denethor -Signi- repitió- Signi, la hija del Anduin- agregó e hizo una pausa –e hija de Gondor.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

¡aaahhh! Que fic tan más fumado, debo agradecer a Sauron Kutzab por ayudarme =D con nombres y soportarme al preguntarle cosas capciosas. Sugerencias, quejas y felicitaciones (eso no lo creo) me los echan al review.

Miren que hice esto mientras jugaba Ragnarok :S muajajajaja ¡Que loca estoy! Ya lo sabía.. U-U y mándenme otras lembas, ya me comí 5 y sigo con hambre xDDDD


	2. cap 2

El señor de los anillos, personajes y elementos no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 2 Espadas y sangre

El sol acababa de salir en la ciudad blanca, alumbrando cada rincón. El árbol blanco parecia levantarse en orgullo ante la presencia de la luz. Las personas despertaban para realizar sus actividades diarias... aunque algunos ya se habían levantado antes que sol saliera.

En la área de entrenamiento se encontraban 3 personitas entrenando con la espada, los hijos del senescal. Boromir, el mayor, estaba pegándole a un monigote de paja mientras los otros dos practicaban entre ellos.

Faramir tenía la batalla ganada desde hace mucho pero le daba tiempo a su hermana para que intentará atacar. Esperaba en vano, porque Signi entre más pegaba con la espada más se cansaba. Elevó la espada, cuando Faramir bajó la guardia, iba a ser un golpe seguro al hombro. Pero el peso de la espada hizo hacer caer a la chiquilla hacia atrás. Apenas estuvo conciente de lo que había pasado, Signi comenzó a llorar.

-no llores- dijo Faramir agachándose a secarle las lagrimas –Fue un accidente- Boromir se acercó al escuchar los sollozos de Signi.

-La espada es muy pesada- se quejó Signi señalando el arma que descansaba a su lado. Sus manitas estaban ampolladas de tanto sostenerla.

-Aún es muy pequeña para sostener la espada- dijo Faramir dirigiendo su vista a su hermano. –Debemos esperar un poco más- Boromir negó con la cabeza y Signi siguió llorando -¡No llores! – repitio abrazando a la pequeña y regañando a su hermano con la mirada.

-Ella me dijo que quería ser soldado de la ciudadela- se defendio Boromir –debe aprender a usar la espada.

-Tienes razón pero aún no puede con ella ¿qué tal si primero le enseñas movimientos y luego la haces usar una espada real?- opino Faramir, Signi dejo de llorar esperando la respuesta de su hermano mayor.

-No me agrada mucho la idea, pero creo es lo mejor- dijo irritado y encajando su espada en la tierra. Signi sollozo un poco más y agradecio con la mirada. –Pero cuando puedas sostener una espada, ni creas que seré tan flexible contigo.

-Esta bien- dijo Signi ocultándose detrás de Faramir, quien solo bajo la cabeza.

-¡SIGNI!- escucharon, saltando un poco.

-Es Ioreth- dijo Signi poniéndose su capa -¡Ya amanecio! Tengo que ir a las casas de la curación-

-Toma el atajo, espero llegues más rapido que la vieja Ioreth- dijo Faramir, escondiendo la espada que portaba su hermana.

-Si papá se entera que vienes a entrenar con nosotros, nos come- dijo Boromir, apurando a la niña -¡Vamos, corre! Serás una debilucha pero eres muy rapida ¡Vamos! –Signi abrazó rápidamente a sus dos hermanos y salio corriendo entre las callejuelas de la ciudad.

-¿Crees que llegue?- preguntó Faramir.

-Por el bien de los tres, espero que sí- dijo Boromir secándose el sudor de la frente.

-¡Signi!- gritó Ioreth apenas entraba a la habitación. La niña se encogio escondiendo su ropa de entrenamiento, manchada de barro, debajo de la cama de un herido.

-Silencio, Ioreth- dijo ella –EL soldado debe descansar ¿qué no ves que fue envenenado por las armas de los orcos? –agregó llevándose un dedo a los labios. La anciana se ruborizó pero luego vio friamente a la niña. Sabia que algo le ocultaba pero no podía averiguarlo porque habian llegado varios heridos de Osgilialth.

-Ven conmigo- dijo Ioreth –te enseñare a tratar estas heridas- Signi asintió y dejo al herido que atendia para seguir a la anciana. Al ver a los soldados, soltaron un grito de sorpresa, venían muy heridos y prácticamente bañados en su propia sangre. Manchados también por sangre oscura, sangre de orcos. –Creo que hoy llegarás tarde a casa- dijo Ioreth –ahora ve y trae mucho agua y compresas, hay que movernos rapido si queremos salvarles la vida- La niña de ojos dorados, salio en búsqueda del agua y al abrir la puerta, por algun instinto viro la vista hacia el este. Una nube negra recorria aquel territorio y de solo verla le producio miedo.

-¡Signi!- el grito la trajo a la realidad, recordando que tenía que ayudar a esos soldados.

A la hora de la cena, Boromir y Faramir estaban sentados junto a su padre Denethor. Las sillas de su madre y hermana estaban vacias, su madre había ido por su hermana a las casas de la curación pero aun no llegaban.

-Me pregunto porque tardaran tanto- murmuro Faramir, para su respuesta la puerta se abrio. Finduilas iba acompañada de Signi, con una cara de cansancio y la ropa manchada de color rojo y negro.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- preguntó Denethor sin verlas.

-Vinieron muchos heridos desde Osgiliath –comenzó Signi y se sentó a la mesa – Hubo mucho trabajo, varios de los heridos murieron por el veneno de los orcos- agregó mirando la comida mientras la retiraba lentamente. Las escenas de las heridas le vinieron a la cabeza causandole nauseas. Denethor volteó a verla y gruño un poco mirando la ventana que dirigía al este.

-Lo mejor es que vayas a descansar- dijo Finduilas –según Ioreth algunos heridos aun no se encuentran bien y necesitará tu ayuda.

-Necesitarán más ayuda porque los heridos aumentarán- dijo Denethor levantándose de la mesa. Sin decir nada, salio de la habitación. Los cuatro se quedaron viendo la puerta por donde había salido el senescal.

-¿Dije algo malo?- dijo Signi preocupada por la reacción de su padre. Boromir se quedó pensativo.

-No cariño- dijo Finduilas viendo tristemente la puerta. –Será mejor que descanses y ustedes dos también- agregó mirando a sus hijos.

-Mamá.. ya no somos niños- se quejo Faramir.

-para mi siempre lo serán- agregó partiendo de la habitación –los tres se quedaron viendo.

-Perdon por no ir al entrenamiento del arco- le dijo Signi a Faramir –Tampoco creo ir mañana, hay mucho que hacer- se quejo.

-no hay problema, lo mejor que se puede hacer en estos momentos es ayudar a nuestro padre- intervino Boromir, Faramir asintió. –Ve a descansar y no te preocupes si no vas a la practica de la espada –agregó cuando Signi estaba cerrando la puerta.

-¿Iras a Osgiliath? –pregunto Faramir, su hermano asintió -¿y porque no se lo dijiste a Signi? De seguro querrá ir contigo, la hermanita te adora a montones- agregó.

-Es muy peligroso, si tuviera más practica en el arco, posiblemente pero no- dijo Boromir –la proxima vez que vaya, tu iras conmigo. Ya es hora que el ejercito de Gondor vaya teniendo buenos capitanes ¿no lo crees?-

-Ya lo creo- respondio Faramir –Espero que con eso mi padre, me tome más aprecio- dijo apoyando su cabeza en su manos.

-Nuestro padre te quiere- comentó Boromir dándole palmadas a su hermano.

-quisiera que lo demostrará- agregó Faramir mirando el plato vacio que yacia ante él

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Consejo ¡El pasto no se fuma! Miren lo que provoca, fics extraños con una redacción del infierno. Agradecimientos a "that valeria" por dejarme review y por Sauron Kuztab por leer el fic y no llamar al loquero =D muajajajajaja

Namarië!


	3. Cap 3

EL señor de los anillos y cosas relacionadas no son mias. Personajes originales son engendros de mi mente.

¡al fic!

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Las estrellas aun seguían brillando en el firmamento, dando sus últimos brillos antes que el sol saliera. El viento era fresco, jugando con las capas y abrigos de los guardias que cuidaban de la ciudad. Boromir había despertado temprano y se preparaba para salir hacia Osgiliath. Su caballo y equipaje ya estaban listos pero tenía que cumplir con ciertas cosas antes de poder irse.

Se adelanto al cuarto de sus padres para despedirse pero ellos seguían dormidos por lo que no los interrumpio. Seguió al cuarto de Faramir, éste estaba cambiándose para ir a practicar con la espada. Su hermano sonrio levemente al verlo parado en la puerta.

-Buenos días- dijo colocándose la bota.

-Buenos días- respondio Boromir –Vengo a despedirme- dijo mirando sombriamente por la ventana. Faramir se detuvo y se le quedo viendo. –Además te quiero encargar a Signi, supongo sigue dormida por lo de ayer-

-Cuidaré de ella, no te preocupes.. ¿pero tu estarás bien?- respondió Faramir acercándose a su hermano. Éste suspiro un poco colocando la mano en el hombro de su hermano menor.

-Lo estaré, no dejaré que la ciudad blanca caiga- agregó, Faramir sonrio levemente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-Vamos chiquilla ¡Aún faltan soldados por atender!- ordenó Ioreth, Signi tenía ojeras y se movía lentamente. En la noche se había quedado leyendo las utilidades de plantas curativas intentando aprender más y querer ayudar a los heridos. Los soldados se quejaban del dolor y fiebre, Ioreth y las demás mujeres no se daban abasto. Incluso venían voluntarios a ayudar, muchas veces, las esposas o hijas de los soldados.

-Ya voy- dijo en medio de un bostezo. Le gustaba ayudar a los soldados pero a veces se preguntaba cómo sería estar en el campo de batalla.

-Pequeña- dijo un hombre cercano a ella- dame agua, tengo mucha sed-

-Seguro, en un momento- dijo acercando la jarra con agua, sirvio un poco de agua y se la dio al hombre. Este tomó tranquilamente pero al acabar y ver los ojos de Signi grito de terror.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto Ioreth asustada al escuchar el grito. El hombre gritaba cosas incoherentes sobre los ojos dorados de Signi, ella se había quedado agazapada mirando con los ojos cristalinos hacia el herido. -¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?!- pregunto Ioreth.

-Na..nada- sollozo Signi cerrando sus ojos. Varios soldados que estaban consientes se juntaron a curiosearla, decían cosas que tenía ojos de orco. Cada vez se juntaban más personas a verla, incluso le pedían a gritos que abriera los ojos. -¡ya dejenme!- sollozo.

-basta, basta- grito Ioreth sacándola de la muchedumbre –dejenla en paz- varios se fueron pero otros seguían mirándola. –Fuera, fuera, este lugar es para el descanso de los heridos, no un mercado de curiosos- replico. Sacó a Signi a rastras de las casas de la curación.

-Esos ojos tuyos no me ayudarán mucho con estos heridos- replico –mejor regresa a tu casa y no salgas de allí- agrego alejándose a su trabajo- ya decía yo, esos ojos no son comunes, ahora sé la respuesta ¡ojos de orco, es lo que son!- dijo antes de perderse por el camino. Signi sollozo un poco más, corrio lo más rapido que puso y al detenerse vio que estaba enfrente de un grupo de niños que jugaban a ser guerreros.

-Hey miren- grito uno de ellos al verla –es la niña de ojos amarillos-

-¡Ven, vamos a jugar, tu serás el orco!- bromeo uno provocando la risa de los demás, las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Signi. Los niños comenzaron a reírse más fuerte al estar empujándola. Uno de ellos, el más alto y fuerte, la aventó tan fuerte que fue a dar a una charco de lodo.

-¡Basta! ¿qué forma de tratar a una mujer es esa?- escucharon detrás ellos. Un hombre viejo de larga y blanca barba estaba detrás de ellos señalándolos con el bastón.

-¡Es Gandalf!- gritaron unos al verlo y salieron corriendo. Otros bajaron la mirada y se fueron avergonzados. Signi se levantó limpiándose el barro sin abrir los ojos. Gandalf se le acercó para ayudarla.

-vamos, no llores pequeña dama, dime ¿por qué te estaban molestando?- pregunto limpiándole las lagrimas y las manchas de barro de su cara. Ella sollozo un poco pero siguió sin abrir los ojos. –abre los ojos no te voy a lastimar- hablo Gandalf con una voz tranquila. Signi abrio lentamente los ojos, asustada, pensando que el hombre saldría corriendo de terror al ver sus ojos. Para su sorpresa, Gandalf sonrio, una sonrisa tierna que lo hacia ver como cualquier abuelo, entre aquella barba blanca.

-Me..me molestaban por mis ojos, dicen que son ojos de orcos- hablo Signi sollozando un poco.

-¿ojos de orcos? Ellos los tendrán porque no ven más alla de sus narices, estos ojos son diferentes a todos. Pero no todo lo diferente es malo. Para mi estos ojos están llenos de pureza y amor, un gran amor hacia su familia y su pueblo. Eres una personita muy especial- hablo Gandalf mientras tomaba el bastón con las dos manos. –Supongo eres Signi-

-Si, ¿cómo lo sabe?- pregunto ella secando los ultimos rastros de lagrimas en sus ojos. Las palabras de Gandalf le habían levantado el animo.

-Tu padre me habló una vez de ti y contó muchas cosas buenas, aunque dice que no le gusta que tomes clases de esgrima y arco junto a tus hermanos- Signi se sonrojo hasta la punta.

-¡¿Mi padre sabe que tomó clases con mis hermanos?! Si Boromir se entera, se llega a morir- dijo Signi moviendo sus manos nerviosamente.

-Bueno, saber y gustar no siempre van de la mano- dijo Gandalf guiñándole un ojo.

-¿oh? ¡ooohhh! ¡Usted es muy listo, cai en su trampa!- refunfuño Signi.-¿pero de todos modos conoce a mi padre?-

-Oh si lo conozco, aunque no haya hablado de ciertas clases que llevas con tus hermanos, él hablo sobre ti.- respondio Gandalf -¿me acompañas a verlo?- Signi asintió y tomo de la mano de Gandalf para ir hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

-¿usted conoce desde hace mucho a mi padre?- pregunto Signi, quien balanceaba la mano de Gandalf levemente como si de su abuelo se tratará.

-Si, de hace mucho aunque hace mucho que no lo visitaba- contestó Gandalf. –Digamos, antes que él te adoptará- Signi lo miró sorprendido.

-¿y cómo fue que mi padre le contó de mí si hace mucho que usted no lo visitaba?- dijo confundida. Gandal rio levemente.

-Eres muy curiosa y muy despierta, como dije eres alguien muy especial- hablo tranquilamente Gandalf y continuaron caminando.

-Eh.. señor Gandalf, no ha respondido a mi pregunta- hablo Signi un poco temerosa.

-Ah.. bueno no te la he respondido porque aun no es tiempo de contestarla- dijo Gandalf guiñándole un ojo a Signi, ella arqueo sus cejas. Observo los ojos de él por unos momentos y luego suspiro.

-Esta bien- dijo resignada. Gandalf sonrio. Llegaron enfrente del árbol blanco y tuvieron que sentarse a descansar mientras observaban la ciudad. Signi balanceaba sus piernas en la banca de un lado a otro. –Dime Signi ¿te gusta tu ciudad?- hablo Gandalf.

-¡Si! Mucho, la ciudad blanca es muy hermosa- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Gandalf sacó una pipa de entre sus cosas. –Mis hermanos me dicen que ellos siempre cuidarán de la ciudad. Yo también deseo hacerlo, la ciudad es tan bella.- agregó Signi. Gandalf prendio su pipa y dejo salir una gran bocanada de humo.

-Estoy seguro que lo harás- hablo Gandalf. Signi asintió mirando hacia el árbol blanco.

-Oiga señor Gandalf, ¿usted cree que algun día Gondor tendrá un rey?- pregunto. Gandalf giro a verla y un extraño brillo cruzó sus ojos.

-Así cuentan los antiguos relatos. Pero.. si hubiera un rey ¿lo seguirias hasta la muerte?- preguntó él con un tono misterioso que la niña no comprendia.

-Seguro, si es según los relatos este rey será un gran hombre y dirigente para nuestro pueblo.- respondio Signi sin verlo –Tengo esperanzas de algún día conocerlo, porque ese árbol se resiste a vivir. –dijo señalando un pequeñísima hoja en una joven rama. –Nadie cree que el rey regresará, sólo yo lo hago. –termino mirando la hoja. El istari lanzó un aro de humo al cielo.

-Con que una persona tenga esperanzas en un momento de oscuridad es suficiente para volver a ver la luz- dijo levantándose de la banca. –Tengo que ir a ver a tu padre, por mientras sugiero, mi pequeña, que vayas a practicar un poco de arco, si deseas proteger a tu ciudad.- Signi se levantó asintiendo.

-Así lo haré, señor Gandalf- dijo haciendo una reverencia -¡Fue un gusto conocerlo, espero volver a verlo!- dijo antes de salir corriendo hacia donde practicaba arco con su hermano Faramir. El anciano lanzó una ultima bocanada de humo al aire mientras observaba receloso hacia las tierras del este. Las tierras de Mordor.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

-¡Buenas tardes Hermano!- dijo Signi apenas llegó a la zona de entrenamiento con arco. Faramir volteo a verla sorprendido, sosteniendo una flecha en alto, listo para disparar.

-¿y tú qué haces aqui? ¿no deberias estar ayudando a Ioreth en las casas de curación?- pregunto confundido mientras bajaba flecha y arco. Signi hizo un pequeño gesto.

-Ioreth me corrio, dijo que mis ojos de "de orco" no la ayudarían con los heridos.- contesto tomando un arco y colocándose el carcaj en el hombro.

-¿Ojos de orco?- preguntó Faramir un poco molesto. ¡Nadie se atrevería a insultar a su hermanita! - ¿por qué te dijo semejante cosa?-

-Porque uno de los soldados se puso histerico al ver mis ojos, me grito que tenía ojos de orco y por eso Ioreth dice que tengo ojos de orco.- dijo Signi lanzando una flecha que dio fuera del blanco. Tomó otra flecha rápidamente.

-¿pero porque le hace caso a un soldado que ha de estar delirando por la fiebre? – se quejo Faramir –Ya para esta hora, la mitad de Gondor cree que tienes los ojos de orco. Esa tonta es una chismosa sin remedio- agrego irritado. -¡Si tan siquiera Boromir estuviera aquí le dariamos su merecido!- dijo pero luego se tapó la boca arrepetido. Signi volteó a verlo bajando su arco.

-¿Boromir? ¿no está en la ciudad? Dime Faramir ¿a dónde fue nuestro hermano?- pregunto asustada, su hermano nunca se había de la ciudad sin avisarle.

-Se fue hoy en la mañana, no te despertó porque estabas cansada- dijo Faramir tomando de nuevo su arco.

-¿pero a dónde fue?- replico Signi acercándose a Faramir. -¡Dime!- grito tomando el brazo de su hermano. Faramir la miro y ésta soltó su brazo.

-Fue a Osgiliath, ahora es el capitán de las fuerzas de Gondor. Pronto yo también lo seré por que Boromir no podrá controlar todo el ejercito él sólo-contestó lanzando una flecha que fue a dar al blanco. Signi se quedó callada observando la flecha.

-Faramir- hablo después de unos segundos.

-¿si?- contestó él mirándola a los ojos.

-Ya no quiero ser soldado de la ciudadela.....¡Quiero ser capitana de las fuerzas de Gondor como mis hermanos!- dijo con determinación. Faramir sonrió y le dio un arco.

-Pruebate- contestó, Signi asintió y tomó una flecha de su carcaj. Con desición tensó el arco y dejo que la flecha surcará el aire. Sonrio hacia su hermano cuando la flecha hubo dado en el blanco, rompiendo a la mitad la flecha de Faramir. –Ser capitán no es fácil- dijo Faramir.

-No me importa- contesto Signi. Faramir puso su mano en el hombro de la niña.

-La ciudad blanca no caerá nunca porque tendrá a 3 capitanes que cuidarán de ella.- dijo Faramir, Signi sonrio largamente y abrazó a su hermano.

-¡Mi señor!- escucharon a lo lejos, un soldado de la ciudadela iba corriendo hacia ellos.

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto Faramir sin soltar a su hermana. Ella vio al soldado y se estremeció, algo malo había pasado. El soldado tomó aire antes de poder hablar.

-Su madre... está enferma, de gravedad- dijo, Faramir y Signi se abrazaron más fuerte. Se quedaron estaticos y luego tomados de la mano corrieron hasta palacio. Signi dejó caer algunas lagrimas en el camino, sentía dentro de ella que una etapa de sufrimiento cairia sobre su familia y su amada ciudad.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Repetición ¡El pasto no se fuma! XDDD

Gracias Sauron Kutzab por leer mi fic ;) y el Sauron original pos si saldra pero no en todo su esplendor. Intentaré hacer lo mejor. Bueno hasta la proxima, cuídense y denme lembas xP

Namarië!


	4. Cap 4

Lord of the rings no es mío. Pertenece al profesor Tolkien. Esto fue hecho por diversión, no tiene fines lucrativos. Sorry errores ortograficos y gramaticos, no tuve tiempo de corregir.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

La enfermedad no había cedido durante meses, era muy raro, las medicinas que Signi había hecho eran buenas. ¿Por qué su madre seguía enferma? Salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido para ir por agua fresca. Su madre le decía que estaba bien pero en su mirada se le podía ver angustiada. Signi estaba preocupada, Faramir también se encontraba preocupado pero la presión de parte de su padre para partir a la guerra era mayor.

Boromir, bueno él estaba allá afuera protegiendo la ciudad y la tierra media de las fuerzas de Mordor. Estaba enterado de la enfermedad de su madre, pero aunque hubiera querido, no podía hacer nada. Signi era la unica que estaba a cargo de su madre. Ni siquiera Denethor hacia caso a su esposa, cada día se la pasaba encerrado en sus aposentos, con ordenes de no ser molestado.

La joven chica estaba muy deprimida, sus medicinas no podían hacer nada para curar a su madre. Era como si ella se estuviera dejando caer lentamente en el velo de la muerte. Siempre que podía, Signi miraba hacia la entrada de la ciudad, esperando en vano la llegada del peregrino gris. Pensaba esperanzada que aquel mago tuviera la cura pero el tiempo pasaba y Mithrandir no aparecía.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a su madre? Signi había oído rumores feos acerca de sus misteriosos ojos dorados. Decían que el color dorado que irradiaban era signo de la muerte y por eso nadie se atrevía a verla directamente. La trataban como a un ser superior, mejor dicho como a un demonio que no se debía hacer enfadar.

Sentía horrible que cuando llegaba a cualquier lugar, las personas bajaran la mirada asustadas. Que muchas otras salian corriendo apenas si la miraban venir. Por eso, su unica compañera era la soledad. Cuando su hermano Faramir se le acercaba para platicar con ella o la auxiliaba en sus clases de arco, ella se sentía bien pero sólo por ese momento. Justo cuando Faramir se iba, una horrible angustia la inundaba.

Suspiró tristemente mientras observaba como la vasija se llenaba de fresca y clara agua. Sin moverse, seguia la luz que cubria la superfie del agua. Tomó aire antes de ver su reflejo en el cristalino liquido. Sus ojos dorados deslumbraban un brillo extraño, Signi se enojó y golpe la superficie del agua.

A veces quisiera no haber tenido estos ojos- dijo tomando la vasija y observando al frente.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de su madre, la encontró dormida. Incluso en sueños, la hermosa Finduilas se veía angustiada. Signi dejó la vasija a un lado de la cama, aprovecharía para poder practicar un poco con el arco. Se dirigio a su cuarto para sacar su ropa de entrenamiento. Aguantó las lagrimas cuando vio que varios guardias desviaban la mirada cuando ella pasaba cerca de ellos.

La zona de entrenamiento estaba sola, era la hora de comida para los novatos que usaban ese lugar. Signi deslizo sus dedos pensativa por las plumas de una flecha. Desde que Ioreth la había corrido de las casas de curación, ella no había no regresado alli. Aún cuando sabía que necesitan voluntarios para cuidar a los heridos.

Tensó el arco mientras recordaba perdidamente, las hierbas medicinas y sus usos. Debía haber alguna planta que ayudará a su madre, seguro que lo habría. Soltó la flecha dando cerca del blanco. Torció la boca enojada, habia estado segura de haber apuntado bien.

Rapidamente tomó otra flecha y disparó sin ver siquiera a donde la dirigía, en esta ocasión si dio al blanco.

Tontos ojos dorados- murmuro, comenzaba a darse cuenta que sus ojos eran muy finos para ver cosas lejanas. Lo malo era que ella se distraía con facilidad a la hora de apuntar.

Miró pensativa el campo de entrenamiento, todo estaba solo. ¿Cómo sería su puntería mientras corria? Camino lentamente hasta un extremo del campo, contando las flechas que tenía en su carcaj. Al detenerse contó los blancos, la cantidad de flechas que tenía era la misma que los blancos.

Volvio a mirar el lugar y sonrio al verlo solitario. Nadie la vería, por lo que se sentiría más segura al disparar. Tensó un poco su arco para comprobar que estuviera listo para la carrera. Sujetó bien su carcaj y luego verifico que su cabello estuviera bien atado para que no la molestara.

Suspiró un poco cerrando los ojos, tenía que darse prisa, pronto los novatos regresarían a entrenar. Abrio los ojos revisando de nueva cuenta que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Luego, comenzó a correr. El sonido de flechas cortar el aire, era lo unico que le llegaba a sus oídos. Sujetaba fuertemente el arco y lo tensaba apenas la flecha tocaba la delicada cuerda. Se detuvo bruscamente levantando un nubecilla de polvo, en el ultimo blanco, su cabello se había deslizado hacia sus ojos y tuvo que disparar sin ver a donde iba la flecha.

Se tumbo de rodillas al suelo respirando entrecortadamente, sus brazos le dolían, nunca antes había disparado flechas tan rapido. Se quitó el cabello de su cara para observar el resultado de su prueba. A excepción de la ultima flecha, todas habían dado al blanco, aunque realmente no en medio del blanco. Sólo habían caido en la madera casi afuera de esta.

Signi escuchó ruido, los novatos regresaban a entrenar. Dejó el arco y el carcaj a un lado y salió corriendo, no quería que nadie la viera. Además, los mismos novatos saldrían huyendo apenas si la vieran. Llegó exhausta a su habitación, se tumbó en su cama, pensando en los ojos dorados que tenía. Eran perfectos para ver cosas lejanas y disparar con el arco pero para relacionarse con los demás eran una horrible carga. Se quedó dormida mientras pensaba en eso.

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre la ciudad blanca, cuando Signi despertó. Sus brazos le dolían por su aventura con el arco. Se restregó los ojos adormilada, pronto sería la hora de la cena y no estaba lista. Se levantó preocupada cuando recordo que no había ido a ver a su madre.

Rapidamente se cambio de ropa y salio corriendo a la habitación de su madre. Pero ella no se encontraba allí.

¿Madre?- pregunto preocupada Signi, no era posible que su madre estuviera bien para dar un paseo. Salió corriendo y vio a un guardia que hacía ronda. -¡Disculpa!- grito, el guardia volteó a verla y dio un paso hacia atrás. Signi se quedó callada un momento, esos ojos dorados que tenía eran una molestia.

¿Has visto a mi madre?- pregunto desviando la mirada del guardia, él respondio negativamente y luego salio lo más aprisa que pudo. Signi se mordió el labio asustada. ¿Hacia donde habria ido su madre? Lo unico que le venía a la mente eran las habitaciones de su padre. O en la habitación que tenia reservada su padre para estar solo y pensar en la situación de Gondor. Usualmente nadie entraba a excepcion de su madre.

Signi corrio hacia los aposentos de su padre para poder buscar a su madre, pero tenía un poco de miedo, desde que su padre estaba recluido. Cada que la veía, gruñia y la miraba con desprecio, Sabía que algo extraño estaba pasando pero no podía preguntar, aunque lo hiciera, nadie sabría la respuesta.

Abrio despacio la puerta del aposento de su padre, él no estaba alli, entró sin hacer ruido. Sin tocar nada recorrió la habitación, su madre no estaba alli. Su corazón latio rapidamente de miedo al pensar que su madre estuviera en la habitación especial de su padre. Pero en ese momento se le ocurrio otra cosa, faltaba poco tiempo para la cena, posiblemente su madre estaría en el comedor.

Salio del cuarto de su padre, rezando que su madre realmente estuviera en el comedor. Al entrar al comedor suspiró largamente, su madre estaba sentada en la mesa, a un lado estaba Faramir.

¡Madre!- grito Signi corriendo hacia ella -¿Qué haces fuera de la cama? Me has preocupado- agregó abrazandose a ella. Faramir asintió.

Eso mismo le preguntaba, la encontré caminando por el palacio. La traje aquí para cenar pero luego la llevaremos a su habitación para que descanse- dijo el joven, Signi sonrio mientras abrazaba con más fuerza a su madre.

Vamos, vamos, sólo me sentí bien un rato y quise salir a pasear un poco- contesto Finduilas revolviendo el cabello de Signi. –No se preocupen, descansaré despues de la cena- agregó sonriendo.

Faramir sonrio,los sirviente entraron con la cena lista. Signi se soltó de su madre para poder tomar asiento pero al hacerlo, creyó ver una extraña sombra que cubria el rostro de su madre. Fue tan rapido, que no supo si habia sido su imaginación o no. Sintio un horrible escalofrio al recordar los rumores de sus ojos dorados y el significado de su brillo singular, según la gente, era el brillo de la muerte.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

El dolor de la muerte de un ser querido, es un dolor muy fuerte. Carcome toda tu alma, no logras asimilar el hecho que esa persona ya no estará a tu lado. Que no podrás ver su sonrisa, o escuchar su voz en las noches antes de irte a acostar. Eso pensaba Signi.

Ella había estado alli junto a su padre, sus hermanos estaban allá afuera protegiendo al reino y la tierra media del terror de Mordor. Ella había visto como los dulces ojos de su madre se habían apagado en un suspiro. Había visto la muerte de su madre adoptiva con sus propios ojos.

Aún sabiendo que había estado alli, que lo habia visto morir frente a ella. No lograba asimilar el hecho que su madre estaba muerta. No creia que ya nunca más volvería a escucharla, que nunca más su madre le cubriria sus escapadas a las practicas de arco. Simplemente se negaba a creer que aquella mujer que la recogio cuando un bebé había muerto.

Tampoco absorta esta es su meditaciones, que ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta que su padre ya no le hablaba. Que ni quería verla. Simplemente había olvidado que tenía una hija adoptiva despues de la muerte de su esposa. La mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

La noticia de la muerte de la señora Finduilas, esposa del Senescal de Gondor había golpeado cruelmente a todos. Los habitantes de la ciudad blanca lloraban por su señora, las mujeres le lloraban y hacían hermosas coronas de flores para su tumba. Los hombres se quitaban sus sombreros, o yelmos en caso de los soldados, para mostrar su pena. Boromir y Faramir se enteraron apenas la noticia salio de la ciudad. Dejando a cargo a un subordinado de confianza, corrieron para verificar lo que habían escuchado.

Al ver la tumba de su madre se quedaron estaticos, no sólo por haber comprobado que su adorada madre estaba muerta. Signi estaba acurrucada a un lado de la tumba, sin moverse, con los ojos rojos de tanto llanto. Según un guardia, Signi no había comido o dormido desde el entierro de su madre. Ni siquiera se había movido de alli. Ver a la chiquilla en ese estado les rompio el corazón.

Boromir se agachó y le hablo lentamente, un nudo se le formó en la garganta cuando ella volteo a verlo. Sus ojos dorados ya no brillaban como antes, se habían apagado y la tristeza los inundaba. Boromir le acomodó su cabello, luego la abrazó cuidadosamente.

Vamos a casa- le dijo, Signi se abrazó a los fuertes brazos de su hermano y lloró. Faramir los siguió de cerca con la cabeza baja, llorando sin hacer ruido. Boromir no lloraba pero por dentro sabía que si lo estaba haciendo, lloraba junto a sus hermanos, la perdida de su madre.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Boromir no tenía mucho tiempo para llorar o lamentarse la perdida de su madre. Aunque estaba dolido por dentro, sabía que su pueblo lo necesitaba en ese momento. Ya no era un niño, ya era todo un hombre que tenía obligaciones.

O eso intentaba pensar cada vez que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir al recordar los ojos llenos de tristeza de Signi.

Faramir, siendo más joven y de menor categoría en el ejercito, podía lamentarse por la muerte de su madre. De paso, también intentaba animar a su hermana, pero los intentos siempre fallaban. La chiquilla, casi no comía o dormia, y cada vez que sus hermanos intentaban verla a la cara, ella desviaba la mirada.

Pronto llegó una noticia, los orcos comenzaban a ser más numerosos y se rumoreaba que había algunos atacan en el reino de Rohan. Alguien tenía que ir a verificar eso y reforzar los lazos que tenían con el reino vecino. El indicado era Boromir por ser el hijo mayor del Senescal.

Los consejeros de Gondor, el senescal y sus hijos se reunieron para discutir ese problema. No podían dejar que uno de sus capitanes se fuera al reino vecino y dejar las tropas sin supervisión.

Sugiero que Faramir me cubra hasta mi retorno. Estoy seguro que lo hará bien- opinó Boromir mientras los consejeros intentaban llegar a una conclusión. Denethor suspiró enojado.

No quedará de otra. No creo que Faramir logre controlar a una simple tropa sin cometer errores pero es mejor a que él controle el ejercito a que cometa errores con nuestros aliados- comento bruscamente viendo friamente a su vastago. Faramir se mordio los labios de impotencia, los consejeros le dieron la razón al Senescal. Boromir iría a Rohan mientras que Faramir se quedaría para liderar el ejercito de Gondor.

La asamblea termino, dejando a los hermanos solos en la sala. Boromir continuo sentado, luego le hizo una seña a su hermano apenas vio que estaban completamente solos.

?Lo has visto! Nuestro padre no confía en mí, cree que meteré la pata con nuestros aliados. Asi que prefiere que meta la pata con nuestro ejercito- vociferó Faramir, tirando una silla de coraje. Boromir se cruzo de brazos avergonzado.

Tu sabes que nuestro padre te quiere- dijo Boromir sin ver a su hermano menor.

No lo demuestra mucho- comentó Faramir acomodando su cabello que se había desaliñado por el coraje. Luego se quedó callado –Boromir, si mi padre no me demuestra que me ama, y eso que soy su propia sangre...-

¿Qué estás insinuando? – preguntó Boromir intrigado, Faramir volteo a verlo seriamente.

¿Cómo trata nuestro padre a Signi ahora que madre está muerta?- hablo el joven, con un tono de voz sombrio y triste. Ninguno de los dos hablo.

Mi padre la quiere, él mismo le puso nombre y la acepto en palacio- justifico Boromir.

Es cierto, pero... ¿Cómo la trata ahora? Ahora que lo pienso, ya no le dirige la palabra. Ya no los veo juntos, es como si uno y otro hubieran olvidado que son padre e hija- dijo Faramir. Boromir suspiro trstemente, lo que decía su hermano era verdad. Denethor y su hija adoptiva Signi se habían olvidado mutuamente.

Creo que lo mejor será que Signi salga un poco. Los horribles rumores que creo Ioreth de los ojos dorados de nuestra hermana le han causado problemas. No necesito verlo, lo sé, ya que ni ella misma nos mira directamente a los ojos- comentó Boromir.

¿Y a dónde crees que sea bueno mandarla? Además no es buena epoca para hacer viajes de placer. Muchos menos me arriesgaría a mandar a Signi con alguien desconocido- hablo Faramir angustiado, mandar a su hermana lejos sin nadie conocido no le agradaba la idea. Boromir se levantó de la silla.

Rohan- dijo Boromir, su hermano se quedó callado simplemente viéndolo.

¿Estás seguro? Digo, se dice que haya también hay orcos atacando el lugar y se rumorea que Theoden se está haciendo viejo. Que ha cambiado- dijo Faramir apenas las palabras volvieron a sus labios.

Es lo unico que se me ocurre, conozco un poco al hijo y sobrino del rey de Rohan, Théodred y Éomer. Puede ser que ellos nos ayuden en esta empresa, no deseo ver más a nuestra hermana triste, extraño el brillo de sus ojos dorados- hablo Boromir . busquemos a nuestra hermana, tendrá que juntar sus cosas lo más pronto posible. Hay que llegar lo más pronto posible a Rohan.

Faramir asintió, no esta seguro aun si eso era buena idea, pero realmente extrañaba el brillo dorado de los ojos de su hermana. Ya no quería verla más triste. Los hermanos se dispusieron a buscar a Signi, no tardaron mucho. Al salir de palacio se dirigieron al arbol blanco, Signi estaba parada frente a él.

Signi- hablo Boromir, ella volteo un poco a verlo. Luego siguió mirando el arbol, Boromir se le acercó cautelosamente. –hermana, saldremos de viaje-

¿Un viaje?- hablo Signi sin siquiera verlo -¿a donde?

Iremos a Rohan- dijo Boromir- Tú y yo- Signi volteo a verla incrédula.

Nunca he salido de los limites de Gondor- hablo.

Y ahora es tu oportunidad, vamos, te ayudaremos a recoger tus cosas, tengo asuntos que arreglar en Rohan y es menester llegar lo más pronto posible- dijo Boromir dándole la mano. Signi miro la mano detenidamente.

Hey Signi, un día me dijiste que querías ser capitan de las fuerzas de Gondor ¿verdad?- intervino Faramir viendo el arbol blanco. Signi dijo un leve si. –Si vas a Rohan, podrás entrenar el arco y espada sin que nadie te moleste. Cuando estés lista, podrás ser capitana de nuestras fuerzas- Signi sonrio poco a poco.

¿Es en serio?- preguntó mirando por primera vez a los ojos de sus hermanos. un resplandor brillo en sus dorados ojos. Boromir y Faramir asintieron.

Seguro, sólo tienes que ser fuerte y confiar en ti misma- dijo Boromir, Signi sonrio y tomó la mano de su hermano.

¿Qué estamos esperando? Tenemos que hacer el equipaje, es urgente que Boromir llegue a Rohan- hablo Signi, sus hermanos sonrieron.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Por fin publique xDDD pero ahora con la compu de mi hermano puedo escribir sin tantos problemas. Creo que ahora lo hice largo... y triste. ¿En serio yo escribi eso? Bueno, el caso, ya estuvo esto y ya trabajo en el siguiente capitulo. Por fin pondre lo que tenía planeado desde hace mucho (risa maléfica) mujujujuju. Creo que este fic sera Angst... caray, nunca había escrito algo asi y toy emocionada nUn.

Gracias a Sauron kutzab por leer mi fic y fastidiarme pa que publicara. Tmb a Dragón 44 por dejar review. Eso da animos pa seguir dando lata.


End file.
